Christopher Bradley/D∞D: Яe-Verse
Christopher Bradley is one of the main character of the story D∞D: Яe-Verse which takes place in an alternate dimension in which the Azazel Cup, an Annual event that gathers all factions from all over the world and dimensions to decide who has the strongest members takes place. Appearance An older version of the original Christopher, he has shorter hair of the same light brown color and has it combed as opposed to his young self who had his hair perpetually messy. Due to the influence of the Divine Dividing, Christopher's eyes changed from their original pale green color to a light blue similar to that of Albion. He also has a better worked built although he retains his slender figure. Personality TBA Background After the events of DXD: Reversal, Christopher ascended to a high class and obtained the right to form his own peerage. It is unknown to what extent he is different from the timeline of the original DXD: Reversal however. Powers & abilities TBA Equipment Divine Dividing ( ):''' The '''White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings, one of the thirteen Longinus which has the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon Albion sealed inside it, and Cristopher's Sacred Gear. As the name suggests, the Divine Dividing manifests as a pair of wings with the ability to Divide in half the opponent's power every 10 seconds and add it to Christopher's once he has come into physical contact with them. * Dividing Supreme Arsenal: Christopher's sub-species Balance Breaker which allows him to transform the light wings into different weapons for better fight. This could be considered Christopher's main weapon, as he doesn't use the standard form of Divine Dividing that much. Each weapon has its own 10-seconds counter, which means that Christopher can swap them to continuously divide his opponent's power; however it also means he has to come into physical contact with them with each form for the Divide to occur. * Divine Dividing Scale Mail: '''The Balance Breaker form of Divinde Dividing that creates a White Dragon Armor similar to Boosted Gear Scale Mail which allows Christopher to use '''Divide without the 10 second limit. Thanks to the influence of his sub-species Balance Breaker, the Scale Mail is able to summon the weapons Christopher uses in his standard form. * Code-Tactical Dragon: '''A special technique Christopher deviced that parallels Issei's '''Illegal Move Triaina. This ability allows Christopher to change his Scale Mail armor in specialized forms in order to fight more efficiently. Just like with Issei's technique, Christopher uses the Change command in order to activate his Scale Mail forms. ** Vanishing Star Seeker ** Vanishing Planetary Fortress ** Vanishing Solar Guardian * Celestial Chief Core Overdrive: '''The final form of his Tactical Dragon and his answer to a power different to that of Juggernaut Drive. It merges the abilities of the previous forms of Divine Dividing in one single form and as result, it becomes more powerful and balanced than any of them. In order to accomplish such a feat, it uses the souls of Divine Divding's past hosts to maintain the different forms "glued" together and stable. * '''Juggernaut Drive: '''A form unique to both the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. This temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power, which is on par with that of Gods and Demon Lords. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose their sanity while having their lifespan devoured by the power. Thanks to his extensive training, Christopher has reached the point in which he can sustain this form with his demonic and willpower alone. Despite reaching his CxC form, Christopher sometimes prefers to enter Juggernaut Drive instead as it allows for a wilder use of his powers. This form has access to the move '''Half Dimension, which reduces space until the target (and their surrounding area) are vanished from existence. * '''Diabolos Ex Dragonar: '''His ultimate form which rivals that of the Diabolos Dragon. This form was reached once he contacted and made a pact with Ophis, who granted him a miracle which allowed Christopher to enter this form for the first time. Trivia * Unlike the main storyline, Christopher comes from a different timeline. Among the changes, the move Half Dimension is not unlocked in Balance Breaker, but in Juggernaut Drive, which in turn makes it understandably stronger and far more destructive than its original incarnation Category:Hanten'in-san